Metal
L'heavy metal (letteralmente "metallo pesante", spesso abbreviato in metal1) è un genere di musica rock2345. Derivante dall'hard rock, è caratterizzato da ritmi fortemente aggressivi e da un suono potente, ottenuto attraverso l'enfatizzazione dell'amplificazione e della distorsione dellechitarre, dei bassi, e, spesso, persino delle voci. Le tematiche musicali sono spesso definite come oniriche, rabbiose o violente.6 Già molto popolare negli anni settanta ed ottanta, ha continuato ad avere successo nei decenni seguenti e si è inoltre diversificato in numerosi sottogeneri. Moltissimi sono gli artisti e i gruppi ascritti al metal, sia nei meccanismi musicali ufficiali che in ambito underground. Origine e significato del termine Il termine heavy metal, corrispondente all'italiano "metallo pesante", assume un significato figurato particolare e lievemente differente rispetto al concetto etimologico; difatti, come è possibile notare nelle riviste del settore automobilistico, spesso ci si riferisce ad esso come all'insieme delle parti di un motore di auto o moto; anche per questo spesso il termine è gergalmente (talvolta in modo spregiativo) riferito a generiche fragorose parti di ferro, o acciaio, in movimento, come noi ad esempio diremmo ferraglia. Il significato figurato è (dai dizionari) tradotto conmateriale duro ad indicare il carattere di una persona, come diremmo noi un duro tutto d'un pezzo. Oggigiorno il termine è comunemente riferito principalmente al genere musicale molto fragoroso e duro, quasi a voler riassumere le due interpretazioni. L'uso di quest'espressione in riferimento a un genere musicale è incerta e pare che risalga alla stampa statunitense della fine degli anni settanta.7 Una possibile ispirazione potrebbe essere derivata dalla canzone Born to Be Wild degli Steppenwolf, pubblicata nell'omonimo album del 1968 Steppenwolf e inclusa nella colonna sonora del film Easy Rider. In questo brano compare la frase "heavy metal thunder" ("tuono sferragliante") con riferimento al rombo della ferraglia delle moto bicilindriche usate dai riders, le Harley Davidson. (EN) « I like smoke and lightning heavy metal thunder Racin' with the wind » (IT) « Mi piacciono il fumo e il lampo il tuono di ferraglia gareggiare con il vento » Un primo uso letterario del termine risale allo scrittore della controcultura William S. Burroughs. Nel suo racconto del 1962 La macchina morbida (nell'originale Soft Machine) Burroughs introdusse il personaggio di "Uranian Willy, the heavy metal kid" ("Uranian Willy, il ragazzo di metallo pesante"). Nel suo successivo romanzo del 1964, intitolato Nova Express, heavy metal appare invece come metafora delle sostanze stupefacenti. Alcuni degli elementi dell'opera di Borroughs sono certamente accostabili alle sonorità del metal, in particolare, i riferimenti all'uso di suoni registrati come mezzi per liberarsi da una vita programmata e dall'alienazione causata da un mondo sempre più meccanico. (EN) « With their diseases and orgasm drugs and their sexless parasite life forms - heavy metal People of Uranus wrapped in cool blue mist of vaporized bank notes - And the Insect People of Minraud with metal music » (IT) « con le loro malattie e le droghe per l'orgasmo e le loro asessuate forme di vita parassite - Le Genti di metallo pesante di Urano erano avvolte in fredde nebbie blu di banconote vaporizzate - e le Genti Insetto di Minraud con musica di metallo » (Burroughs, William S, (1964). Nova Express. New York: Grove Press. p. 112) Molti dei primi gruppi antesignani dell'heavy metal, tra cui spiccano i nomi dei Led Zeppelin, dei Deep Purple,dei Blue Cheer,dei The Move, deiBlue Öyster Cult e dei Black Sabbath, ebbero origine negli anni sessanta a Birmingham, importante centro industriale inglese. Alcune biografie dei The Move affermano che l'espressione derivi direttamente dai "pesanti" riff di chitarra della band, uniti all'espressione metal midlands con cui veniva identificata la zona di Birmingham. Il critico Lester Bangs, nella recensione di un concerto del 1971, utilizzò l'espressione heavy metal music per descrivere il sound sferragliantedelle esibizioni live dei Blue Oyster Cult. Sandy Pearlman, l'originale produttore, manager e compositore dei Blue Öyster Cult, sostenne, invece, di essere stato il primo ad applicare l'espressione heavy metal alla musica rock, nel 1970. La parola heavy (letteralmente "pesante", ma con il significato originale di serio o profondo) era entrata nel gergo beat qualche tempo prima, ma il riferimento alla heavy music (una versione più lenta ed amplificata della musica pop) era tuttavia già comune. Ne è un esempio l'album di debutto degli Iron Butterfly, intitolato Heavy (1968). Nato da uno sviluppo ed arricchimento di una miscela di blues, blues-rock e rock, l'heavy metal fondò le proprie origini nelle band hard rock che, nel periodo fra 1967 e il 1977, trasformarono il blues e il rock in un suono ibrido, caratterizzato da un suono grintoso, basato sull'apporto costante di chitarre distorte, voce urlante e batteria incalzante. Secondo molti critici, due gruppi che si possono considerare davvero fra i "fondatori" dell'heavy metal sono i Black Sabbath e i Judas Priest. Entrambi i gruppi vennero fondati a Birmingham, i primi nel 1968 i secondi nel 1969. I Sabbath debuttarono nel 1969 come "iniziatori" del sound heavy... e già nei primi album sono identificabili i tratti distintivi della vera musica heavy, ( album come Paranoid del 1970 e soprattutto Master of Reality del 1971, le cui sonorità pesanti e i riff di Tony Iommi ispireranno molta musica metal anni '80, in particolare il Doom Metal). I secondi debuttano a metà degli anni settanta e il loro secondo album, Sad Wings of Destiny del 1976, è definito dagli esperti del settore come la prima produzione di heavy metal vero e proprio.8 A questo punto la grande ed emozionante avventura della musica Heavy Metal ha inizio, con una band, i Judas Priest per l'appunto, che ne farà da "rappresentante" ufficiale. L'espressione "heavy metal" entrò nell'uso comune soprattutto alla fine del decennio con la cosiddetta New Wave of British Heavy Metal a cui appartengono, per esempio, band come gli Iron Maiden, i Venom e i Saxon.9 Fu tuttavia negli anni Ottanta che, con ad esempio uno degli album più rappresentativi del nuovo genere musicale uscito in quell'anno: British Steel dei Judas Priest, l'heavy metal si delineò come vera e propria realtà musicale a sé stante. Dopo la "New Wave" britannica, il maggior fenomeno che riguardò il metal (così comunemente abbreviato) fu la nascita di numerosi sottogeneri, spesso di non facile identificazione; i più famosi di questi sono il speed metal, il thrash metal, il power metal, il black metal e il death metal, da cui nacquero, col tempo, una schiera di ulteriori sottogeneri. Nel corso degli anni molti hanno identificato l'heavy metal come il primo sottogenere del metal che, in tale accezione, rappresenterebbe il genere originario. Questa tesi è considerata errata in quanto il termine "heavy metal" si riferirebbe ad un gruppo di generi musicali1, o meglio sottogeneri, e "metal" sarebbe quindi semplicemente un'abbreviazione di "heavy metal" 1 e non la denominazione di un genere differente. Heavy metal rappresenterebbe, quindi, il genere principale, che a sua volta comprenderebbe gli altri sottogeneri, come thrash, death, black, power, hair, doom ecc10111213. Dal rock all'heavy metal Si può ritenere14 che la nascita del rock sia proprio da associarsi all'introduzione massiccia di strumenti e amplificazione elettrici, e all'opera di sperimentazione artistica e intellettuale degli artisti che si occuparono di esplorare le nuove possibilità offerte da questa evoluzione tecnologica. Il passaggio alla chitarra elettrica, in particolare, ebbe influenza anche sugli altri strumenti; mentre la batteria blues era spesso costituita da pochi elementi, quella rock tende a essere più ricca e dotata di componenti più voluminosi, in grado di tenere il passo con l'aumentata potenza della chitarra; al tempo stesso, i batteristi iniziano ad utilizzare tecniche che pongono maggiore enfasi sull'aggressività e incisività dei suoni e dei ritmi. Persino i cantanti rock, affidandosi all'amplificazione, riescono ad esplorare nuove frontiere sonore, dalsussurro alla distorsione artificiale della voce, diventando spesso più stilizzati e drammatici dei loro predecessori blues. La musica heavy metal appare concettualmente alla fine di questo percorso di potenziamento tecnico e tecnologico del suono. Le sue origini si devono sicuramente cercare nel Regno Unito (forse nei dintorni di Birmingham) verso la fine degli anni sessanta, quando, evolvendo dal sound Progressive Rock dei Genesis e degli Yes (capostipiti di un lungo filone comprendente The Police, REO Speedwagon,Ultravox, ed altri), UK, Jethro Tull, Asia, Emerson Lake and Palmer e simili e del Southern Rock (38 Special), si affermarono gruppi di rottura, gruppi come i Led Zeppelin e i Black Sabbath. Questi trasformarono il blues in una forma di rock molto "duro". In genere tali gruppi vengono definiti "hard rock" sebbene alcuni critici utilizzino questa espressione per altre band, meno rivoluzionare e considerate più commerciali (ad esempio i The Who), e classifichino tali gruppi come heavy metal (in particolare i Black Sabbath15). Questi gruppi furono certamente influenzati anche dal rock psichedelico e da artisti come Jimi Hendrix, pioniere e grande sperimentatore, padre della chitarra elettrica moderna16 così come essa viene concepita nel rock in genere. Altre influenze comprendono i primi rocker britannici come The Who e The Kinks, che spianarono la strada al futuro stile "metal", grazie all'introduzione dei power chords e di percussioni più aggressive (Keith Moon è annoverato da molti come uno dei padrini della batteria hard rock ed heavy metal). Altro gruppo considerato fondamentale per l'evoluzione del genere è quello dei Cream, che lanciarono il power trio, un modello di formazione della band che ebbe in seguito molti emuli nell'hard rock e nell'heavy metal. La prima canzone chiaramente identificabile come pre-prototipo dell'heavy metal è You Really Got Me dei The Kinks,17 pubblicata nel 1964. Il brano era chiaramente segno dei tempi: già alla fine del 1968 le sonorità di tutta la scena rock si erano "indurite" rispetto alla prima metà del decennio. Diversi brani di quell'anno, per molti versi cruciale, vengono etichettati dai critici come "il primo vero pezzo heavy metal"; fra gli esempi si possono citare Summertime Blues di Eddie Cochran riproposto come cover dai Blue Cheer, Helter Skelter dei Beatles, o la reinterpretazione, da parte dei Love Sculpture di Dave Edmunds, della Danza delle spade di Aram Khačaturjan; come album, si possono citareTruth del Jeff Beck Group e, solo l'anno dopo, il primo album dei Led Zeppelin.18 Relazioni tra hard rock ed heavy metal Durante gli anni settanta, l'hard rock ha posto le basi per lo sviluppo di un nuovo genere di musica da esso derivante, conosciuto come heavy metal, con sonorità generalmente più dure e distorte. Questo nuovo stile ha generato dibattiti e polemiche riguardanti la classificazione dei gruppi dei due rispettivi generi. Le discussioni si sono spesso concentrate intorno al quesito "questi gruppi sono catalogabili come hard rock o heavy metal?". Come per tutte le forme d'arte, la musica ha molti esempi ibridi, incroci, o gruppi ai limiti dei generi che possono essere classificati in più di una categoria. Tuttavia, le distinzioni fra hard rock ed heavy metal, se presenti, sono solitamente sottili. In questo senso è bene specificare che non tutto l'hard rock è catalogabile nell'heavy metal, ma solo una parte di questo. Un esempio di queste affinità sono gruppi come Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath eDeep Purple, generalmente considerati pionieri dell'heavy metal ma anche dell'hard rock19. Anche band successive in ordine temporale come Scorpions, AC/DC,Aerosmith e Kiss sono considerati solitamente hard & heavy. Altri gruppi, come gli Iron Maiden o i Venom, sono invece considerati solo heavy metal e non hard rock, diversamente da band come i Lynyrd Skynyrd, gli ZZ Top, i Mott the Hoople o gli Slade che sono etichettati come gruppi solo hard rock. Un esempio celebre di queste divergenze-affinità è il sottogenere dell'heavy metal nato negli anni ottanta con il nome hair metal. Questo stile restò a cavallo tra entrambi gli stili, heavy metal e hard rock. Tuttavia questo genere viene spesso considerato erroneamente solo hard rock e quindi al di fuori dalla classificazione di heavy metal, non prendendone in considerazione gli evidenti elementi caratteristici, seppur con tratti più melodici. Esistendo quindi delle evidenti relazioni tra hard rock ed heavy metal, molti gruppi possono essere riconosciuti come appartenenti ad entrambi i generi2021. Per questa ragione fu coniato il termine "hard & heavy", nato per definire quelle band che riscontravano influenze e affinità provenienti da entrambi gli stili. Alcuni esempi di gruppi influenzati da questi due generi, che in questo caso si rivelano come un unico genere, possono essere: Alice Cooper,Deep Purple, Kiss, Motörhead,Saxon, Def Leppard, UFO, Dio, Van Halen, Motley Crue, W.A.S.P., Quiet Riot, Tygers of Pan Tang, Judas Priest, Twisted Sister, Scorpions, Accept, Whitesnake, MSG, Queensryche, Helix, Guns N'Roses, i Great White, i AC/DC, i Led Zeppelin, iRainbow, i Rush, i Europe, gli Uriah Heep, Homicide Instinct e molti altri. Anche il look e l'atteggiamento dei due stili spesso sono simili, e in alcuni casi può risultare difficile definire un gruppo puramente hard rock o puramente heavy metal attraverso il modo di mostrarsi in pubblico. A dimostrazione di queste ipotesi, le seguenti tesi:  Negli anni settanta, il termine heavy metal era riferito anche a molti gruppi hard rock.  Buona parte del movimento New Wave Of British Heavy Metal comprende gruppi etichettabili anche come hard rock.  Inoltre la New Wave Of British Heavy Metal (letteralmente Nuova Ondata di Heavy Metal Britannico) stava ad indicare una modifica di un genere preesistente e ciò significa che l'heavy metal era già totalmente formato prima di essa. Considerando che la NWOBHM nacque intorno al 1979, evidentemente il genere esisteva già prima di questa data, ed è possibile supporre che il termine fosse relazionato e affine al hard rock in quanto prima della NWOBHM venivano indicati come heavy metal gruppi oggi definiti hard rock ma rientranti anche nei canoni dell'heavy metal.  Alcuni generi di heavy metal tipicamente anni ottanta dalle caratteristiche generalmente più orecchiabili, sono etichettati anche come hard rock:  hair metal  pop metal  sleaze metal  Noti gruppi hard rock, come Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath sono spesso indicati come i fondatori dell'heavy metal e vengono etichettati anche come heavy metal.  Buona parte del classic metal comprende gruppi etichettabili anche come hard rock.  L'abbigliamento nei due stili è identico, ovviamente in relazione alla relativa epoca. Ad esempio negli anni settanta, i gruppi hard rock ed heavy metal, considerati all'epoca un'unica corrente, assumevano lo stesso tipico abbigliamento. Negli anni ottanta, oltre all'evoluzione musicale del movimento hard & heavy, avvenne anche una modifica dell'abbigliamento, che può essere riconosciuto in tutta l'ondata hard & heavy.  Anche il primo hard rock era caratterizzato da una notevole dose di tecnica, più o meno sviluppata. Tutti i membri di gruppi hard rock riscontravano un'ottima conoscenza della tecnica, che sfociava in assoli soprattutto di chitarra e a volte anche di altri strumenti come basso, batteria e tastiera. Queste caratteristiche vennero tramandate anche nell'hard & heavy.  Nacque il termine hard & heavy per definire i gruppi etichettabili in entrambi i generi, e che quindi riscontravano influenze da entrambi. Può essere quindi interpretato come un termine per includere l'intero movimento, probabilmente diviso solo dal relativo nome dei due stili, che tuttavia rimangono spesso uniti.  Nonostante ciò, la maggior parte dei mass media segue l'ipotesi appena accennata, come possono confermare diversi elementi. Ad esempio, in molti siti internet dedicati, alcuni gruppi spesso definiti hard rock, vengono definiti anche heavy metal. Nelle enciclopediededicate al genere, sono presenti non a caso gruppi definiti hard rock, ma in quel caso, sono indicati come heavy metal. In tutte le raccolte dedicate all'heavy metal in senso generico, si trovano gruppi in buona parte definiti anche hard rock, ma classificabili come heavy metal. I festival dedicati all'heavy metal, soprattutto negli anni ottanta, proponevano gruppi definiti anche come hard rock. Nelle riviste dedicate all'heavy metal, sono spesso citati, intervistati, e definiti heavy metal anche gruppi hard rock. Queste classificazioni sono definizioni attribuite da esperti del settore. Si può supporre che solo l'opinione comune più diffusa, si opponga erroneamente all'idea di comprendere una parte dell'hard rock e dell'heavy metal in un unico genere/entità, poiché i fatti hanno dimostrato che è sempre stato il contrario fin dai lontani anni settanta. Non è quindi un caso, o un errore, definire l'hard & heavy come heavy metal. Tutti questi elementi portano alla conclusione che in qualche modo i due generi, più che imparentati, siano considerati in molti casi un'unica entità, un unico movimento le cui uniche divisioni si ritrovano unicamente nella loro classificazione, che, essendo a volte diversa, da l'immagine di due correnti separate, al contrario di come sono realmente. Storia del genere La storia dell'heavy metal alla fine degli anni settanta è tuttora molto dibattuta tra gli storici della musica. Mentre band come i Blue Öyster Cult raggiunsero in quel periodo un moderato successo, altri gruppi concentrano invece l'attenzione sull'arrivo di influenze classiche, presenti nel lavoro di Eddie Van Halen o di Randy Rhoads, pionieri del heavy metal di stampo virtuosistico e neoclassico; anche perché la storia dell'heavy metal successivamente verrà sviluppata anche in questo senso. Altri ancora sottolineano le influenze reciproche che, verso la fine degli anni settanta, si scambiarono l'heavy metal e il punk rock, culminando nella famosa New Wave of British Heavy Metal dei primi anni ottanta, guidata da band come i già citati Saxon o gli Iron Maiden. In realtà va detto che l'influenza del punk rock sul nascente heavy metal non deve essere interpretata in modo diretto: quello che accomunava le band di entrambi i generi era la povertà di mezzi (riflessa dalla produzione "grezza e sporca" di molte delle band) e lo spirito fai-da-te che portava alla nascita di etichette indipendenti e fanzine (unmodus operandi proprio del movimento punk), in modo da alimentare la scena al di fuori della stampa e dei media "ufficiali". Si ipotizzò inoltre che la NWOBHM, connotando uno stile generalmente più aggressivo, duro e diretto, si ispirò proprio al punk rock per queste caratteristiche che lo distinguevano dall'ondata di heavy metal precedente. Anche l'abbigliamento punk influenzò in parte l'heavy metal (anche se vi è dibattito su questo, dato che era già usato dai Judas Priest a metà anni settanta), che ereditò l'uso di borchie e indumenti di pelle. Successivamente, negli anni ottanta, si può dire che l'hardcore punk abbia influito notevolmente sullo sviluppo dell'evoluzione dell'heavy metal e, in particolar modo sul metal estremo. L'hardcore punk infatti fu fonte di ispirazione soprattutto per le band thrash metal che ne presero alcune caratteristiche unendole all'heavy metal fortemente ispirato allaNWOBHM. Lo stesso Cliff Burton dei Metallica (un gruppo che si collocò al vertice della nascente scena thrash metal) dichiarava di essere stato influenzato dal punk, specialmente da gruppi come i Misfits; così come altri componenti della stessa band. Da notare come i loro gruppi preferiti Venom e Motorhead avessero più di un legame col punk (Conrad Lant dei Venom suonava in un gruppo punk e Lemmy Kilmisterfrequentava regolarmente la scena punk e tentò anche di insegnare a suonare il basso a Sid Vicious). Anche Jeff Hanneman degli Slayer è noto per la sua grande ammirazione nei confronti dell'hardcore punk. In gioventù ascoltava soprattutto gruppi come Exploited, Verbal Abuse, Charged GBH, Black Flag, Minor Threat, e molto meno band classificabili come heavy metal. Le influenze di Hanneman contribuirono molto a delineare lo stile per cui la sua band è conosciuta. Un altro elemento che può dimostrare l'affinità tra i due generi fu lo sviluppo del punk metal, sempre durante la prima metà degli anni ottanta. Il genere fondeva il thrash metal (già in parte influenzato dall'hardcore) e l'hardcore punk. Per il resto, altri gruppi punk rock e gruppi heavy metal perseguivano ideali musicali contrapposti. Inoltre, se per i primi il suono grezzo e specialmente le carenze tecniche facevano parte di una sorta di "ribellione" verso la società, i gruppi heavy metal da subito si distinsero per una notevole capacità tecnica strumentale. Come continua evoluzione si vennero a creare una serie di "nuovi" generi di heavy metal come il death metal o il black metal. L'esplosione del virtuosismo alla chitarra elettrica (di cui Jimi Hendrix era stato un pioniere già una generazione prima) fu portata all'apice da Eddie Van Halen (anche se il primo ad inserire numeri funambolici nella musica hard & heavy è considerato Ritchie Blackmore dei Deep Purple). Molti considerano il suo assolo in Eruption (sull'album Van Halen del 1978) una pietra miliare del genere. Il già citato Ritchie Blackmore, Randy Rhoads (chitarrista di Quiet Riot e Ozzy Osbourne) eYngwie Malmsteen rinforzarono questo legame fra l'heavy metal e la tecnica chitarristica, cimentandosi persino con la chitarra classica durante i loro concerti. Persino icone della chitarra classica come Liona Boyd furono "associate" alle stelle dell'heavy metal in una sorta di "fratellanza della chitarra" in cui chitarristi tradizionali e heavy spesso collaboravano e si "scambiavano i trucchi". MP3.com ha recentemente pubblicato una raccolta delle collaborazioni della Boyd con rock star come David Gilmour e Eric Clapton, un'ulteriore prova della convergenza di generi musicali molto diversi sotto l'egida della raffinatezza tecnica nell'uso dello strumento. L'interesse per il virtuosismo tecnico si percepisce già meno nella musica di Ronnie James Dio (che per un certo periodo fu cantante nei Black Sabbath), dei Judas Priest, degli Iron Maiden o dei meno popolari Aria e Pokolgép. Questi gruppi potrebbero rappresentare il limite ultimo dell'heavy metal tradizionale, che prosegue lungo la via tracciata dai "grandi padri" (Hendrix, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin e Deep Purple e con le dovute proporzioni lo stesso Bach). Dopo gli Iron Maiden, l'heavy metal giunse a forzare il limite della potenza e violenza sonora in sotto-generi come thrash metal, speed metal, black metal e death metal. Per altra via, e principalmente negli Stati Uniti, l'heavy metal tornava in qualche modo alle origini attraverso la "vanità pop" dei gruppi di Los Angeles, in primo luogo con i Van Halen o i Mötley Crüe. Negli anni ottanta, una forma di heavy metal/hard rock con forti influenze pop, definitahair metal, dominò frequentemente le classifiche di vendita. Superstar come i Bon Jovi, i Dokken, gli Europe, i Guns'n'Roses, i Def Leppard, iPoison, i Mötley Crüe e i Ratt sono fra i gruppi più rappresentativi. Sebbene la loro musica sia sopravvissuta al tempo come rappresentativa di una particolare visione dell'heavy metal, nonché di una certa epoca e di certi luoghi, oggi i puristi tendono a considerarla una forma minore e a criticare questi gruppi dal punto di vista artistico e scenico. In questi anni, soprattutto negli Stati Uniti, nuovi gruppi heavy metal (come i canadesi Fozzy) ottengono le luci della ribalta. Il grunge ebbe origine a Seattle con i lavori di Alice in Chains, Nirvana, Pearl Jam e Soundgarden. La musica grunge (termine traducibile in "suono sporco") apparve come punto finale dell'alternative rock degli anni novanta (genere che traeva influenze dal punk rock e dal heavy metal). Era un genere che professava atteggiamenti anticonformisti, e apparentemente i suoi sostenitori non vollero avere relazioni con il mainstream("commerciale"). Tuttavia, questo genere ebbe un notevole successo commerciale negli anni novanta. Nonostante la loro professione dianticonformismo, questi gruppi accettarono volentieri la grande popolarità soppiantando l'heavy metal (fenomeno da cui trae origine la tradizionale rivalità tra i sostenitori dei due generi). Strumentistica La formazione tipica di un gruppo heavy metal comprende: un batterista, un bassista, un chitarrista ritmico, un chitarrista solista ed un cantante. Nelle prime band un solo chitarrista per questi ultimi 3 ruoli era ritenuto sufficiente, dando origine al cosiddetto power trio. Il cantante può essere uno degli strumentisti (per esempio, ma non solo, il chitarrista ritmico). L'uso delle tastiere, in origine, era poco comune (ad es. l'introduzione delle tastiere in 7th Son of a 7th Son degli Iron Maiden fu apertamente criticato da una parte dei fan del gruppo) ma durante gli anni ottanta lo strumento venne riconsiderato, forse anche per il largo uso che se ne faceva nella musica di quel periodo. Ultimamente ogni avversione o preconcetto verso questo strumento è stato totalmente superato, grazie anche al sorgere del melodic death metal, del symphonic black metal e di particolari forme "melodiche" di doom metal e goth metal, generi nei quali il sostegno melodico di una tastiera è pressoché essenziale. Anche alcune band che non fanno parte di queste correnti musicali utilizzano sempre più spesso le tastiere all'interno dei loro pezzi, con risultati felicissimi dal punto di vista musicale. A partire dalla metà degli anni ottanta le tastiere hanno giocato un ruolo fondamentale principalmente nel progressive metal (Kevin Moore in questo senso fu uno dei pionieri di un genere che comunque deve un grosso tributo al progressive rock), nell'industrial metal, nell'hard rock (fondamentali e protagoniste in brani come ad esempio Jump dei Van Halen o The Final Countdown degli Europe) e successivamente anche nel power metal, che dalla metà degli anni novanta ha dato origine ad un nuovo filone: il power/prog. La chitarra è normalmente lo strumento dominante, e certamente riceve la maggiore attenzione. L'uso massiccio dipreamplificatore, amplificatore, effetti, come distorsore e compressore, produce un suono estremamente aggressivo, incisivo e sostenuto, ma, al contempo, piuttosto semplice. Assoli e riff intricati e veloci costituiscono un aspetto prominente della musica heavy metal. I chitarristi tendono a usare tecniche come lo sweep-picking e il tapping per ottenere fraseggi velocissimi, in alcuni casi fortemente debitori alla musica classica e in special modo a Paganini del quale ad esempio lo stesso Malmsteen si è sempre dichiarato un grande estimatore22, mentre nel metal estremoè di largo uso il tremolo picking. In merito, invece, al volume come elemento essenziale dell'iconografia heavy metal, Ted Nugent affermò: (EN) « If the music is too loud, you are too old » (IT) « Se la musica è troppo alta, sei troppo vecchio » (Ted Nugent) I cantanti heavy metal hanno diversi stili; da voci pulite su intervalli tonali medi a potentissimi acuti (fortemente influenzati dalla scuola dei Deep Purple), fino a profonde e ringhiose tonalità gutturali. I generi black e death sono soprattutto noti, rispettivamente, per lo scream e per il growl(un esempio tipico sono i Deicide). In questi casi può essere oggettivamente difficile capire cosa l'interprete stia cantando. L'heavy metal, comunque, non è necessariamente limitato al formato standard basato su chitarre e batteria. Il trio di violoncelli finlandeseApocalyptica ha creato una nuova interpretazione del concetto di heavy metal, difficile da classificare ma vicina ai generi più "dark". Il loro stile, che ha ricevuto sia consensi che critiche per la sua distanza dal metal puro, utilizza effetti piuttosto comuni come distorsori, chorus e flanger. Il gruppo americano Grand Funk Railroad è uno dei primi esempi di gruppi "proto-heavy metal" (insieme a The Who e altri) e ha stabilito nuovi standard per quanto concerne il volume del suono durante i concerti. Benché l'utilizzo di una amplificazione molto spinta sia talvolta visto come una inutile stravaganza, l'approccio dei Grand Funk Railroad ha avuto una notevole influenza sul metal, e, ancora oggi, costituisce uno degli elementi caratterizzanti di questo genere musicale. Fra gli esempi di band che si vantano della potenza in "watt" e dei loro sistemi di amplificazione, si possono citare i Motörhead e i Manowar (vedi il brano del 1984 dei Manowar, All Men Play On Ten, che si può tradurre come "tutti i veri uomini suonano al massimo"). Proprio i Manowar detengono il guinnes dei primati raggiungendo i 129,5 decibel, più di un aereo a reazione. Tematiche L'heavy metal, come forma d'arte, non è fatto di sola musica; gli aspetti visivi sono spesso altrettanto importanti di quelli sonori. Se di un quadro si fa esperienza con la vista, e di una sinfonia con l'udito, nel caso delle band heavy metal l'immagine del gruppo, e i temi ricorrenti nella loro musica, sono rappresentati in forma "multimediale", oltre che dalla musica stessa, anche dalle copertine degli album, dalla scenografia ecoreografia degli spettacoli, dai costumi di scena, dallo stile e dai contenuti dei testi. All'heavy metal contribuiscono diverse tipologie di artisti, facendo di questo genere una forma d'arte complessa e non limitata a un unico canale di comunicazione. Gli storici del rock hanno spesso osservato come il metal erediti da altri generi musicali lo stesso elemento di fuga dalla realtà,23 spesso caratterizzato da connotazioni molto differenti fra loro ma portatrici di una medesima astrattezza. È quindi facile comprendere la grande differenza che le liriche heavy metal hanno con quelle degli altri generi musicali; un interessante parallelismo può essere fatto con il Blues (solo per fare un esempio) che, invece di trattare tematiche attinenti al fantasy, all'esoterismo, allatribalità, etc., tende ad affrontare i temi della "dura realtà", come la perdita, la depressione e la solitudine in modo meno metaforico. Nel metal sono piuttosto comuni i temi di natura esoterica, la battaglia e lo scontro continuo fra le forze del bene e del male, le lotte per ilpotere ed i toni apocalittici; un linguaggio fantastico che permette di trattare metaforicamente le durezze della vita reale senza ricercarne una rappresentazione realistica come avviene invece nel blues. Inoltre, il progenitore del metal, l'hard rock, tendenzialmente si opponeva alla culturahippie24 "peace and love" degli anni sessanta, presentandosi come una forma di vera e propria controcultura; caratteristica ereditata, in buona parte, anche dal metal moderno. La luce è sostituita dall'oscurità, l'ottimismo dal cinismo e dalla disperazione, in alcuni casi si arriva a trattare di satanismo (black metal) e, in contrapposizione, di cristianesimo (white metal), rendendo il messaggio portato dal brano, ancora più profondo e penetrante dal punto di vista personale ed interiore. Le caratteristiche apertamente anticristiane e demoniache di alcune band appartenenti, per lo più, alla scena black metal e thrash metal (per esempio Burzum e gli Slayer) hanno portato numerose critiche al metal in generale, più volte accusato di essere diseducativo, blasfemo, o addirittura semplicemente "malvagio"; per la maggior parte deifan, però, l'immaginario del "male" non costituisce il messaggio dell'heavy metal, ma solo il mezzo espressivo utilizzato da alcuni gruppi. Da questo punto di vista è utile notare che, in molti casi, l'aspetto diabolico/malvagio delle immagini utilizzate dai gruppi heavy metal ha una connotazione esplicitamente autoironica; il mostro Eddie delle copertine degli Iron Maiden, per esempio, è raffigurato con un linguaggio visivo che lo avvicina più ai fumetti o ai film horror che al simbolismo reale proprio, per esempio, dei riti satanici. I temi dell'heavy metal sono tipicamente più angoscianti di quelli della musica pop deglianni cinquanta, sessanta o settanta. Escludendo il filone demoniaco/diabolico, fra i temi più frequenti si trovano la guerra, la catastrofe nucleare, la distruzione dell'ambiente, la propaganda politica e religiosa, ispirati indubbiamente dalla situazione globale odierna. War Pigs dei Black Sabbath, Killer of Giants di Ozzy Osbourne, Soldier Side dei System of a Down e Holy Wars dei Megadeth sono esempi di brani di protesta rispetto alla cultura della guerra e dell'imperialismo mentre brani come Read Between The Lies degli Slayer e Church's Black Book dei Necrodeath mettono in luce la loro ostilità contro le religioni organizzate. Per alcuni questo genere di critica ad aspetti della cultura dominante dei nostri tempi rimane, di norma, ad un livello piuttosto semplicistico,25poiché il vocabolario fantastico ed epico della poetica heavy metal, capace soprattutto di rappresentare nette dicotomie fra luce e oscurità, bene e male, speranza e disperazione, non offrono molti spunti per analizzare le sfumature; per altri nasce da un bisogno generazionale di comprensione, 26 più chiara di una realtà generale sempre più complessa che, in molti casi, viene alterata da alcune forze politico/economiche, ingannando la gente sulle reali intenzioni di una classe dominante sempre più forte e distante dagli interessi del popolo. Il glam metal costituisce un caso particolare, poiché il tema dell'amore, che appare in modo occasionale in quasi tutto il metal, risulta predominante. Si può sostenere che questo genere costituisca il punto di arrivo del movimento del glam rock anni settanta; infatti le analogie sono molte e includono la cura dell'aspetto fisico, i costumi di scena e altri elementi del genere di origine. Il glam rock, oltretutto, utilizzava principalmente temi e immagini legati alla sessualità, caratteristiche poi tramandate anche al suo discendente. In definitiva, l'heavy metal "puro" si posiziona sempre ai confini della cultura pop, mai al centro, e lo spostamento verso il centro del glam metal, secondo i critici, si deve considerare come una mossa eseguita per fini commerciali. Tale scelta, però, ebbe conseguenze negative sull'integrità artistica dei gruppi che scelsero questa strada e, di conseguenza, sulla credibilità del loro messaggio complessivo. Impatto culturale I rumorosi, rissosi aspetti dell'heavy metal hanno portato in molte nazioni a periodi di frizione fra i fan e la parte della società che appartiene alla corrente di pensiero preponderante in questo tempo. A causa della visione edonistica promossa in generale da questo genere e dei suoi occasionali sentimenti antireligiosi o addirittura di aperti attacchi a una morale cristiana e cattolica (spesso come ribellione a bigottismo e a creduloneria) la cultura dell'heavy metal è stata spesso calunniata e condannata pubblicamente (spesso tacciata di traviare i giovani) e nei paesi islamici ove vige una "teocrazia" è stata fatta oggetto di bando, in tutte le sue forme (seguire la moda dell'heavy metal può essere motivo d'arresto).28 Agli inizi degli anni ottanta nacque negli Stati Uniti la P.M.R.C., un'associazione specializzata nel controllare e, spesso, censurare prodotti di musicisti (non solo heavy metal) che si ritenevano diseducativi ed osceni. L'associazione ha avuto molti scontri con vari artisti (in particolare con Black Sabbath, W.A.S.P., Ozzy Osbourne, Twisted Sister, Judas Priest) accusandoli di essere un cattivo esempio per la gioventù. Generalmente la musica e i testi dell'heavy metal esplorano tematiche di disagio, amore, conflitto, disperazione, solitudine, guerra, aggressione (solo in certi sottogeneri) e in rarissimi casi estrema violenza. In Europa e in America, la base da cui provengono la maggior parte dei fan è la fascia dei giovani maschi bianchi, molti dei quali sono attratti dai testi chiaramente anti-sociali, seppure fantastici, di molte canzoni heavy metal e dal loro tempo, potenza e volume. Di qui lo stereotipo dell'adolescente metallaro che vuol manifestare il suo bisogno di ribellione ascoltando musica appositamente alta e morbosa. In tempi anche abbastanza recenti questa immagine è stata sottolineata nell'immaginario comune grazie a spettacoli televisivi o film come "Beavis & Butthead" e "Airheads". L'heavy metal a causa dei suoi eccessi anche stilistici (vedi il caso glam metal che ha una delle sue migliori esemplificazioni nel look dei Kiss degli anni settanta) è stato spesso parodiato o comunque irriso. Durante i tardi anni settanta e i primi anni ottanta, i rapporti con temi dell'occulto e del demonismo portati avanti da artisti come Ozzy Osbourne hanno portato all'accusa diinfluenze sataniche da parte di molte chiese cristiane, tanto in Europa quanto negli USA. Molti giornali e opinionisti trattarono questo tema, a volte senza aver approfondito abbastanza l'argomento, formando l'opinione comune che gli album heavy metal contenessero messaggi nascosti che spingevano chi li ascoltava ad adorare il Diavolo o a suicidarsi (vedi Judas Priest e messaggio subliminale) o addirittura influenzassero i giovani nel compiere atti sanguinari (gli Slayer sono, spesso, contestati per questo). Negli anni 2000, dopo i frequenti omicidi compiuti della setta delle Bestie di Satana tale dibattito si è fatto ancora più acceso. La setta, operante in Lombardia, era infatti molto legata alla musica heavy metal e i loro omicidi portarono giornalisti e mass media a tenere in considerazione che i testi contenuti dai brani loro prediletti fossero in grado di spingere all'omicidio. Sicuro è che fin dagli albori, alcuni sottogeneri del metal (quali thrash metal, death metale black metal) sono stati un genere fortemente legato alla sfera dell'occulto, del satanico e dell'anticristiano; basti pensare a gruppi come Venom, Slayer, Destruction, etc. Altro aspetto fondamentale nell'impatto collettivo, che riguarda specialmente il genere meno compromesso del metal di oggi, ovvero il black metal, è quello politico. A volte il black metal si fa portatore di ideologie di estrema destra reinterpretando il messaggio anticristiano del metal in chiave antisemita; ne sono esempio gruppi come Burzum (anche se i Burzum non hanno mai messo testi antisemiti nelle canzoni), Nokturnal Mortum, Graveland, etc. Un valido esempio è quello dell'Inner Circle, una vera organizzazione criminale che diffuse il terrore nella scandinavia (soprattutto in Norvegia), rendendosi colpevole di omicidi, roghi di chiese e minacce di morte, composta da fanatici e addirittura componenti di band Black metal, ma tutt'ora vi sono dubbi sull'esistenza di questa setta dato che importanti esponenti del black metal (tra cui Varg Vikernes) l'hanno negata. Tuttora molte copertine degli album dei Cannibal Corpse e di altri gruppi estremi sono vietate in molti paesi del mondo, in India è stata vietata la commercializzazione dell'ultimo album degli Slayer, Christ Illusion (Illusione di Cristo) e la copertina di God Hates Us All (Dio ci odia tutti) è stata in alcuni paesi censurata. I Metallica sono tuttora vietati in Giordania per vilipendio alla religione. È da sottolineare, in ogni caso, l'esistenza di un'intera sotto area tematica interna all'heavy metal, ossia, quella del Christian metal (o white metal) che tratta di argomenti inerenti la religione e lacristianità e si contrappone nettamente (ad esempio con l'unblack metal) alle band di stampo satanista ed anticlericalista. Influenze classiche Fra gli autori di musica classica che hanno influenzato l'heavy metal è più facile citareBach e Paganini piuttosto che Mozart o Liszt. Riferimenti alla musica classica appaiono già evidenti nell'hard rock degli anni settanta (per esempio nei fraseggi e nelle scale di Ritchie Blackmore, chitarrista dei Deep Purple e dei Rainbow), ma da Eruptiondi Van Halen in poi, gli artisti metal hanno preso a modello soprattutto gli autori del primo ottocento, in cui è facile identificare momenti significativi dal punto di vista del virtuosismo tecnico e della velocità di esecuzione. Ricordiamo le cavalcate inventate da Bach con il suo clavicembalo, molto simili agli assoli di chitarra elettrica metal, accompagnati da un'incessante e velocissima batteria ritmata che ne ha facilitato la nascita e la crescita (un esempio lampante di ciò è dato dell canzone dei Children of Bodom "Kissing The Shadows", che si rifà in modo evidente alle "Fughe" di Bach). La musica barocca viene spesso reinterpretata in chiave gotica. Nel brano Mr. Crowleydi Ozzy Osbourne e Randy Rhoads del 1981, per esempio, organo a canne e melodie barocche alla chitarra fanno da sfondo alla storia del leggendario occultista Aleister Crowley. Come molti chitarristi metal degli anni ottanta, Rhoads si dedicò con impegno allo studio della teoria musicale; atteggiamento che, per la sua diffusione, contribuì a rafforzare l'industria delle riviste di didattica per la chitarra. Nella maggior parte dei casi, tuttavia, i musicisti metal prendevano in prestito la tecnica e la retorica della musica classica senza cercare di "essere" musicisti classici (persino nella musica di Yngwie Malmsteen gli elementi "classicheggianti" come la scala minore armonica hanno lo scopo di "ricordare" la musica classica ma non sono mai usate in modo "propriamente" classico). Poiché l'heavy metal utilizza temi apocalittici ed immagini di potere ed oscurità, risulta fondamentale utilizzare temi musicali appropriati per comunicare questo tipo di concetti, facilitati da un impatto classicheggiante e spesso servendosi di intere orchestre sinfoniche. Uno dei primi esempi eccellenti fu l'album Powerslave degli Iron Maiden. La copertina rappresenta una particolare piramide egizia, e molti dei brani trattano temi legati alla vita e alla morte utilizzando anche metafore esotiche e mistiche (cadrò nell'abisso, nell'occhio di Orus). La musica accompagna questo genere di immagini e liriche con armonie e melodie che tutto sommato devono pochissimo ai canoni del blues e del rock (da cui invece vengono tratte le sonorità) e che non possono che connotarsi come un'opera di contaminazione ad ampio spettro che abbraccia sia il barocco che elementi stereotipali, per esempio, della musica araba ed orientale. A partire dall'inizio degli anni novanta il metal, specialmente quello europeo, si è spostato in questa direzione, utilizzando, appunto, anche strumenti sinfonici; I padri del genere) sono i brasiliani Angra (1993) e gli italiani Skylark e Rhapsody of Fire (entrambi 1994). Successivamente ci furono gli svedesi Therion (l'album Theli è del 1996) insieme a molte altre band; in seguito altre sperimentazioni sono sfociate in vere e proprie metal opera come Avantasia (di Tobias Sammet, cantante degli Edguy) ed Aina, che propone, però, un'ampia gamma di sound e di influenze, che vanno dalla musica classica, appunto, alla musica soul arrivando anche ad utilizzare melodie medio orientali. Sottogeneri e stili correlati Non è semplice suddividere il metal in categorie ben definite. Per heavy metal si intende spesso il progenitore della "famiglia dei metal", la quale include diversi sottogeneri comeblack metal, death metal, power metal, thrash metal e così via. Creare una precisa classificazione è difficile anche a causa dei diversi modi in cui il metal può essere contaminato con elementi di altre tradizioni musicali. Il glam rock, un fenomeno degli anni settanta, può essere considerato come un'esplorazione dei confini estremi del lato fantastico dell'heavy metal. T-Rex, David Bowie, Sweet, Kiss eAlice Cooper sono esempi molto noti di questo sottogenere (gli ultimi tre riconosciuti neglianni ottanta anche come esponenti del hair metal). Il punk rock si può avvicinare all'heavy metal, ma nonostante queste due correnti abbiano un'origine comune, non si possono definire due generi musicali simili. Fra le band che hanno contribuito a definire il punk rock vanno citati i Ramones, i New York Dolls, i Clash, gliStooges, i Velvet Underground, e i Sex Pistols. Alcuni fan del punk divennero poi decisamente ostili all'atteggiamento tipico delle band di heavy metal degli anni settanta, percepito come troppo pomposo. Nonostante ciò, verso i primi anni ottanta, si sviluppò un genere nato dalla fusione dei due generi, il punk metal, che fondeva, più precisamente, le correnti più estreme del punk e del metal dell'epoca, ovvero hardcore punk e thrash metal. L'heavy metal ha avuto anche un'importante influenza sul grunge che, come il punk, era in parte una reazione alla natura di gran parte della musica rock percepita come superficiale e corporativa. Negli ultimi anni, sulla scia degli Iron Maiden, molti gruppi tedeschi come gli Helloween danno vita al cosiddetto power metal, nel quale chitarre basso e batteria assumono ritmiche ancor più veloci e le scale utilizzate sono tendenzialmente più alte, caratteristica che si ritrova anche nella voce del cantante. Altri gruppi che hanno caratterizzato la scena metal dagli anni ottanta ad oggi (spesso anche criticati dai puristi dell'heavy metal, per aver "venduto" e reso il metal un fenomeno commerciale) sono ad esempio Manowar, Hammerfall, Blind Guardian, Stratovarius. Alla metà degli anni ottanta, l'uso corretto dell'espressione heavy metal diviene oggetto di discussione a causa del proliferare di generi fortemente innovativi o "devianti" rispetto al filone tracciato dai gruppi fondatori del genere. Nuove sottoclassificazioni, spesso contraddittorie, vengono create dai fan, dalle compagnie discografiche e dalle riviste. I sottogeneri più chiaramente delineati sono: Thrash metal Il thrash metal, una delle prime evoluzioni dell'heavy metal e prima forma di metal estremo (di cui ne costituisce il genere principale assieme a death, doom e black metal), è il punto di contatto fra classico metal e hardcore punk. Il genere nacque negli Stati Uniti nei primi anni ottanta grazie aMegadeth, Metallica, Anthrax e Slayer, definiti dalla stampa The Big Four of Thrash. Con il thrash si osserva il primo inasprimento delle sonorità heavy metal, ottenute attraverso riff di chitarra veloci e fortemente ritmati, con un importante ruolo della batteria tramite un uso molto avvertibile di doppia cassa. Le tematiche del genere sono delle più svariate: alcuni gruppi trattano la guerra (Megadeth,Metallica, Pantera), altri satanismo e splatter (Slayer, Sodom, Kreator, Venom, Necrodeath) ma anche argomenti delicati ed attuali, come l'impegno sociale (Sepultura) e i problemi esistenziali della società odierna (Dark Angel).29 Oltre a quelli menzionati, fra gli artisti chiave del thrash metal si devono inoltre citare i Testament, gli Exodus, gli Overkill, i Destruction, i Metal Church, i Vendetta e gli Exciter (questi ultimi sono anch'essi considerati i primi fautori del genere, nascendo intorno allo stesso periodo dei capofila del genere, ma non guadagnando la loro stessa popolarità). Una variante del thrash tradizionale è quella del techno thrash metal, comprendente formazioni del calibro di Annihilator, Dark Angel, Meshuggah, Forbidden, Coroner, Death Angel e Sadus. Black metal Assieme al death metal, al thrash metal e al doom metal, rientra nella categoria più oltranzista del genere, il metal estremo. Influenzatori indiscutibili del genere sono considerati i Venom con l'esordioWelcome to Hell e ancor di più con il seguente Black Metal (da cui trae origine il nome), senza escludere l'importante contributo di Bathory (considerati la prima vera band del genere), HellhammerCeltic Frost, e Mercyful Fate. Anche se musicalmente più inquadrabili nel metal tradizionale (eccetto i Bathory), questi gruppi sono anche classificati da vari critici (perlopiù anglosassoni) come i primi gruppi del genere.30 Dal punto di vista ideologico, il black metal è molto noto per l'ostentazione del culto satanista e la forte avversione nei confronti del cristianesimo. Il black metal è caratterizzato dall'utilizzo di un cantato in scream più "rauco" , dall'uso larghissimo di doppia cassa e blast beat, dal ruolo subordinato del basso, dalla forte distorsione delle chitarre e dall'uso di riff particolari rispetto alla tecnica tradizionale dell'heavy metal. Tra i gruppi black più noti sono da ricordare Mayhem, Marduk, Darkthrone, Gorgoroth, Immortal, Satyricon e il progetto Burzum. Da menzionare inoltre la frangia symphonic black metal a cui appartegono formazioni come Dimmu Borgir, Emperor, Cradle of Filth e Theatres des Vampires, che hanno testi che riguardano temi diversi. Death metal Nato nella seconda metà degli anni ottanta, è un altro componente del metal estremo. Rappresenta un'evoluzione del thrash metal, che lega la velocità di quest'ultimo con una maggiore violenza e distorsione, data, fra le altre cose, anche dalle tematiche più legate alla morte, al suicidio e al dolore. Fondamentali iniziatori del genere sono gli Slayer con Hell Awaits e ancor di più con il successivo Reign in Blood, dischi che crearono gli standard stilistici del death metal. Molto importanti sono stati anche iPossessed con l'album Seven Churches, dove comparve una forma grezza di growl che sarà un elemento necessario del genere. Oltre al growl, alcuni gruppi alternano esso con linee vocali clean o, in rari casi,scream. I rappresentanti più noti provenienti dagli Stati Uniti sono i Death, i Morbid Angel, gli Obituary e i Deicide, mentre dall'Europa gli Entombed, i Dismember, i Bloodbath e i Vader. Un'ulteriore estremizzazione è data dal brutal death metal, che vanta tra i maggiori esponenti formazioni come Cannibal Corpse,Cryptopsy, Suffocation, Nile, Deeds of Flesh, Necrophagist. Un filone molto sviluppato nei paesi scandinavi è il death metal melodico, che ha come massimi esponenti In Flames (anche se in seguito diversificarono il loro genere), At the Gates, Dark Tranquillity e Arch Enemy. Un'altra variante è rappresentata dal progressive death metal, la cui nascita è attribuita agli statunitensi Death. Band da menzionare sono, comunque, gli Atheist, i Pestilence, i Nocturnus, i Cynic, gli Immolation e gli Opeth. Doom metal È il genere più cupo della storia dell'heavy metal. I Black Sabbath hanno tracciato i connotati di questa corrente ma tuttavia sono considerati importanti al pari altri gruppi della loro generazione, ovvero Black Widow e i Coven, che sperimentarono sonorità "lugubri" ed amosfere tetre. Il tipico sound doom metal è caratterizzato da linee di batteria molto lente, cadenzate e sinistre; l'uso delladoppia cassa si riduce al minimo e le ritmiche chitarristiche presentano un suono molto oscuro. Grande importanza, per lo sviluppo del genere, hanno rivestito le tastiere, che contribuirono a sprigionare atmosfere sulfuree e d'effetto, il tutto condito da testi che trattano spesso il tema dell'occulto, della sofferenza, dell'odio o del satanismo. Tra i maggiori esponenti di questo genere musicale si possono annoverare: i Paradise Lost, gli Anathema e i My Dying Bride che sono considerati una sorta di "magico trio" che ha contribuito a rendere famoso il doom a livello internazionale; oltre a Moonspell, Electric Wizard,Type O Negative, Tiamat, Candlemass, Cathedral, Pentagram. Dal doom è scaturito il gothic metal, molte volte descritto come sottogenere più che genere vero e proprio, infatti sono pochissime le band che si possono definire solo gothic metal mentre sono numerosissime quelle che hanno influenze gothic, per il quale la musica dei Paradise Lost è considerata il punto di partenza. Note formazioni di questo raggruppamento sono i Lacrimosa, i Flowing Tears, i The Gathering, in parte gli italiani Lacuna Coil, i Novembre, i Katatonia ed i Thunderstorm. Corrente estrema del genere è rappresentata dal funeral doom metal che presenta atmosfere estremamente lugubri, ritmiche lentissime ed un cantato oscillante fra angeliche voci femminile e lamenti trascinati su tonalità estremamente basse. Fra i maggiori esponenti possiamo citare gli Skepticism, gli Shape of Despair, gli Officium Triste ed i Funeral. Epic metal L'epic metal è un genere di diretta derivazione heavy metal, anche se incorpora nel sound svariate altre influenze. Può utilizzare ritmiche accelerate in stile thrash metal, restare legato agli stilemi dellaNWOBHM e del metal classico o "tornare alle origini" con delle influenze anni settanta. L'epic metal vanta come principali artisti gruppi come i Manowar (fortissimi ostentatori del culto del metal), Manilla Road, i Thyrfing, i Virgin Steele e i Cirith Ungol, oltre agli italiani Wotan, Holy Martyr,Doomsword, Dark Quarterer. I Manowar, nati agli inizi degli anni ottanta e veri fondatori del genere grazie all'album Into Glory Ride del 1983, possiedono anche il primato di band più rumorosa della storia, essendo riusciti a toccare quota 129 decibel, più di un aereo a reazione. Principali temi trattati nelle liriche epic sono la battaglia, la guerra, l'onore ed il coraggio del guerriero. Sono molto frequenti anche testi di stampo fantasy oppure basati sull'esaltazione dei propri antenati. Hair metal Detto anche pop metal o glam metal, vanta fra gli artisti ispiratori Kiss, Alice Cooper, New York Dolls, T-Rex, Van Halen ed altri. Lo stile presenta elementi hard rock ed heavy metal con melodie romantiche ed accattivanti spesso di derivazione glam rock. Le sonorità sono generalmente più orecchiabili rispetto agli altri sotto-generi dell'heavy metal ed il look dei musicisti "glam" si caratterizza per essere particolarmente appariscente; molti si esibiscono con visi truccati, capelli cotonati, abbigliamenti vistosi e stravaganti. Essendo più legato ad un'attitudine tramandata dal rock & roll, i temi sono concentrati per la maggior parte, sul sesso e sulle donne, sul divertimento, la bella vita, su tematiche romantiche e sugli eccessi di droghe ed alcol. Oltre a ciò, si parla di rivoluzione giovanile, di ribellione, del sociale. Strumentalmente il genere è tecnicamente sviluppato come nel resto della scena heavy metal, con riff e assoli distorti, cori trascinanti, batteria che si limita a portare il groove con un marcato riverbero tipico degli anni 80, e basso che segue schemi semplici e lineari. Esponenti di questa corrente sono i Mötley Crüe, i Guns n' Roses, i Ratt, i Cinderella, i Faster Pussycat, i Poison, Bon Jovi, gli Europe, iDokken, Kiss, Stryper e Quiet Riot. Esistono altri gruppi come W.A.S.P., Lizzy Borden e Twisted Sister e molti altri che portano avanti sonorità heavy metal tradizionale. Questi ultimi sono noti anche per le tematiche basate su argomenti horror e perversioni sessuali, venendo anche classificati nello shock rock, seguendo il modello del maggior esponente di questa espressione musicale. Power metal Il power metal si caratterizza principalmente per le ritmiche molto serrate di matrice thrash, per i riff potenti, per lo stile batteristico velocissimo e caratterizzato da un uso frenetico della doppia cassa. Altri aspetti particolari di questo genere sono i lunghi assoli di chitarra, l'unione di questi elementi porta alla nascita di melodie ricercate e classicheggianti, linee vocali molto potenti, spesso dalla timbrica acuta, e, recentemente, il grande impiego di tastiere. Nella metà degli anni ottanta nella culla del power di stampo europeo, ossia in Germania, nacquero i principali esponenti del genere: Helloween, Blind Guardian, Gamma Ray, Grave Digger, Running Wild,Rage; proprio gli Helloween furono i precursori del power metal europeo, di cui incarnarono le caratteristiche principali già nel 1985 con l'album Walls of Jericho. Il genere si diffuse anche oltre oceano, con sonorità differenti rispetto alle melodie europee, più aggressive, ai limiti del thrash. Fra i maggiori esponenti si possono ricordare iRiot, i Savatage, gli Iced Earth, i Kamelot. Nel corso degli anni novanta il genere ha subito profonde influenze e cambiamenti, dando origine a nuovi stili. Uno di questi è il symphonic power metal, nato grazie a band come i brasiliani Angra (1992), gli italiani Skylark, Rhapsody Of Fire (entrambi 1994) e Domine (1998) e i finlandesi Sonata Arctica. È stato poi sviluppato in modo tale da divenire un particolarissimo tipo di Symphonic Metal dai Nightwish, finlandesi anch'essi, che si discostano dalla corrente Symphonic Metal principale. Già nel 1992 i finlandesi Stratovarius iniziarono ad utilizzare leggere tastiere, ma iniziarono ad inserire veri e propri elementi sinfonici soltanto qualche anno dopo col disco Episode (1996). Altri gruppi che hanno utilizzato molto gli elementi sinfonici sono i tedeschi Rage, gli spagnoli Dark Moor, i tedeschi Freedom Call. Altri gruppi hanno invece saputo fondere il power con il prog, come i Masterplan, i Symphony X, i Vision Divine, i Labyrinth, i Thy Majestie. Progressive metal Abbreviato anche in prog metal, è il genere definito più tecnico e complesso del metal, ricco di virtuosismi e jam session. Il progressive metal nacque dalla commistione tra classic metal e progressive rock. Importanti precursori sono considerati gli Iron Maiden, che con Piece of Mind (1983) inserirono nella loro musica alcuni elementi progressive, pur rimanendo ancorati all'heavy metal tradizionale. Fondamentali influenze di questa corrente sono soprattutto gruppi prog degli anni settanta e ottanta, qualiRush, Genesis, King Crimson, Marillion, Yes, Pendragon, Jethro Tull e Gentle Giant. Un primo embrione di progressive metal vide la luce agli inizi degli anni ottanta grazie ai Fates Warninged ai Queensrÿche, i quali proponevano un heavy metal arricchito con elementi tipici del rock progressivo. Le influenze di queste due band contribuirono alla nascita di note formazioni come i Dream Theater, ai quali si attribuisce la nascita del genere proprio come progressive metal grazie a Images and Words, gli Shadow Gallery, i Threshold, i Vanden Plas, i Royal Hunt e i Symphony X,Ayreon. Il genere subì modifiche nei paesi scandinavi come Norvegia e soprattutto Svezia, grazie ai lavori di band come gli Evergrey, i Pain of Salvation e gli Andromeda. Anche in Italia il prog trovò solide basi in gruppi come DGM, Secret Sphere, Vision Divine, Labyrinth, Eldritch, Time Machine. Avantgarde metal Sebbene il genere fosse suonato già da diversi anni, il termine "Avantgarde metal" per definire questo tipo di musica è stato utilizzato da un periodo relativamente recente. Derivante dal Black metal (più precisamente dal Symphonic black metal), è caratterizzato da una grande sperimentazione tecnica, da scarso uso all'interno dei brani di un momento specifico dedicato agli assoli, da testi spesso ermetici e simbolici , da sonorità e da strutture che escono fuori dagli schemi del metal tradizionale, fondendo elementi tipici del black metal con contaminazioni di ogni tipo, che possono spaziare dal free jazz aldeath metal; dalla musica classica a quella musica elettronica o ambient. a differenza degli altri generi musicali, in cui possono essere riconosciuti dei tratti distintivi e caratterizzanti, l'Avantgarde si presenta come un insieme eterogeneo di ideologie, di suoni e, naturalmente, di modi di concepire la musica, mantenendo però tratti simili a quelli del symphonic black metal. Alcuni dei gruppi di avanguardia più noti sono Arcturus, Solefald , Ulver, Ved Buens Ende, Celtic Frost, Alchemist eAge of Silence. Grindcore Si è a lungo discusso sul fatto che il grindcore sia un vero sottogenere dell'heavy metal, poiché molti critici sostengono che sia in realtà un genere derivante dell'Hardcore punk. Viene spesso confuso con il death metal per via di forti similarità (voce gutturale, chitarre estremamente distorte, ritmi rutilanti e velocissimi) e il grindcore è, effettivamente, il punto di incontro tra Hardcore punk e Death metal. Col tempo il grindcore mostrerà sempre più affinità col death metal, portando alla nascita di sottogeneri quali il deathgrind. Gli inglesi Napalm Death sono da molti considerati i veri fondatori del genere, nonostante vi furono alcuni gruppi che suonavano un genere simile prima della loro fondazione, furono proprio i Napalm Death a coniare il termine Grindcore per descrivere la loro musica, infatti i componenti sostengono che sia stato il batterista Mick Harris ad inventare il termine. Il loro album di debutto, Scum (1987) è definito tra i più rappresentativi della corrente. Il sound del disco è un concentrato di pura violenza sonora; con chitarra e basso dalla distorsione più tagliente, voce che alterna violenti growl e scream, batteria dal groove velocissimo e martellante, il tutto prodotto con una registrazione "confusa" che dà un tocco ancor più aggressivo. Da notare i testi di matrice anarchica e anti-capitalista, nonché la peculiare brevità dei brani (You Suffer detiene il record di brano più breve della storia, poco più di un secondo). Altra band importante sono gli inglesi Carcass che col loro album di debutto Reek of Putrefaction del 1988 furono molto influenti su band emergenti successive e mostrarono un Grindcore veloce e malato con testi splatter cosparsi di un umorismo dark, fondando così il sottogenere del goregrind. Altri gruppi degni di menzione sono i Dead Infection, i Terrorizer, iRepulsion gli americani Discordance Axis, i Gore Beyond Necropsy, i Misery Index e i Macabre. Stoner metal Lo stoner metal è un particolare sottogenere dell'heavy metal caratterizzato da una lenta velocità ritmica, groove psichedelici e basse frequenze per quanto riguarda il basso. Lo stoner è sopravvissuto nella scena rock e metal, portato avanti specialmente da artisti underground, e sintetizzando influenze da altri generi. Il significato del termine è dovuto al fatto che i musicisti rappresentanti di questo sottogenere applicano il consumo di marijuana, da cui ne deriva il nome "stoned", che in inglese significa "fumato, in stato confusionale". Anche se nella maggior parte dei casi, sarebbe inesatto definire tutti gli appassionati del genere come consumatori di marijuana, il genere presenta, però, delle caratteristiche sonore che si collegano agli effetti indotti dal consumo di tale droga. Lo stoner ha come influenze principali l'acid rock, il blues rock e il doom metal (dallo stoner nascerà infatti lo sludge metal, il punto di incontro tra doom e stoner). Con il passare degli anni, lo stoner metal si sviluppò nell'area di Palm Desert, in California. I Kyuss, maggiori portavoce del genere, divennero, con il passare degli anni e tuttora, "sinonimo" del genere stesso: il loro debutto del 1992, Blues for the Red Sun è considerato il manifesto del genere. Tale album venne considerayo un caposaldo per le successive band, nonostante il suo successo fu discreto. altri gruppi importanti sono Queens of the Stone Age, Unida, Slo Burn, Hermano e Fu Manchu. Alternative metal L'Alternative metal (abbreviato a volte come Alt metal) è un particolare sottogenere dell'heavy metal sorto nei primi anni novanta, parallelamente al Grunge. Comprende in sé più varianti (non sempre facilmente classificabili), accomunate dalla fusione di elementi heavy metal, alternative rocke,soprattutto, indie rock anni ottanta. Ha basi ed aspetti affini al metal tradizionale (a partire dai riff di chitarra), ma presenta più sperimentazioni nelle liriche anticonvenzionali, nei tempi e nelle tecniche, e tende ad essere influenzato anche da altri generi, tanto che spesso è considerato più un movimento che un genere vero e proprio. Viene spesso erroneamente confuso con il Nu metal a causa di forti somiglianze nel sound, ma tuttavia esistono differenze nette tra l'alternative metal e il nu metal (sebbene esistano molte band etichettate sia come alternative metal sia come nu metal). Tra i primissimi gruppi alt metal troviamo i Tool, i Primus, gli Helmet, gli Alice in Chains (che mischiarono grunge ed heavy metal), Rage Against The Machine (che mischiarono hip hop ed heavy metal) e successivamente gruppi più popolari quali System of a Down, Disturbed e Mastodon. Viking metal Il viking metal è un sottogenere del metal che nasce in Svezia sul finire degli anni '80. Derivante dal Black metal, ne mantiene molte caratteristiche tra cui le atmosfere cupe, le ritmiche dure e pesanti ma molto rallentate, (difatti non è raro trovare gruppi che vengano etichettati sia come viking metal sia come black metal), però vi sono anche importanti differenze: alla musica vengono aggiunte atmosfere epiche, il satanismo del black metal sfuma e fa spazio a testi riguardanti la mitologia vichinga e i vichinghi stessi, la voce non è più sempre in scream (sebbene esistano gruppi che lo utilizzino) ma da spazio a una voce pulita dai connotati epici accompagnata molto frequentemente nelle canzoni da cori (assenti nel black metal). Fondatore indiscusso del viking metal è Quorthon. Infatti, sul finire degli anni '80, diede vita, assieme al suo progetto musicale Bathory e attraverso due album dal titolo Blood Fire Death e Hammerheart, a questo genere. Dalle sue idee prenderanno presto spunto molti gruppi come i Mithotyn, gli Einherjer, gliEnslaved, gli Amon Amarth, i Windir, i Moonsorrow, gli Isengard e i più sperimentali Borknagar Nu metal Il nu metal è un movimento musicale sorto negli Stati Uniti a metà degli anni novanta, e derivato dall'evoluzione del precedente movimento crossover rock. Mescola elementi dell'alternative metal con quelli di altri stili musicali, soprattutto hip hop e rapcore, ma anche, per alcuni gruppi, thrash metal,funk metal, industrial metal e grunge. Nel nu metal si ha una grande varietà di stili vocali. Generalmente le chitarre nu metal sono abbassate di tonalità,questo per ottenere suoni più aggressivi. La chitarra è considerato un elemento prettamente ritmico e generalmente si utilizza liberamente la tecnica del palm muting, tecnica puramente thrash.In generale la complessità della parte del basso dipende dal gruppo e da bravura ed aspirazioni del bassista. Non solo il rap, ma pure il funk e il jazz hanno esercitato una forte influenza sul basso nu metal, tipicamente sincopato o spesso poliritmico come quelli di Sam Rivers (Limp Bizkit) e Ryan Martinie (Mudvayne). Il ritmo scandito dalla batteria è aggressivo come quello dell'heavy metal tradizionale,con presenze di doppio pedale più che di doppia cassa(utilizzata in pochi gruppi nu metal). Fra i principali gruppi della scena nu metal possono essere citati Coal Chamber, Korn, Deftones, Limp Bizkit, Linkin Park, P.O.D., Papa Roach, Mudvayne e Slipknot. In ambito meno commerciale citiamo Taproot,40 Below Summer,Twin Method,Element Eighty,Mushroomhead. Post metal Con il termine Post-metal si indica un sottogenere dell'heavy metal sviluppatosi in America, Canada e, di recente, in alcuni paesiNordeuropei. Lo stile musicale è basato su una commistione fra elementi post-rock, metal e industrial. I principali gruppi appartenenti a questa scena sono i Neurosis e gli Isis31; quest'ultimi descritti, da parte della critica, come coloro che hanno tracciato le linee guida del genere, grazie all'album Oceanic32. D'altro canto c'è chi riconosce nei Godflesh33 i primi precursori del post-metal. Latin metal Il termine Latin Metal indica un sottogenere della musica Heavy Metal nato nei primi anni '90 tra il sud della Florida, la la California e l'America latina. Il genere, basato principalmente su riff e ritmiche molto vicine al nu-metal, è caratterizzato dalla presenza di percussioni e suoni tribali che trovano ampio spazio nei brani, fondendosi a pieno con la batteria e dando vita ad una miscela ritmica aggressiva ed incalzante. Le liriche alternano la lingua inglese a quella spagnola (ben visto lo spanglish in molte band) e trattano per lo più, temi sociali, di ingiustizia, disuguaglianza e protesta. Altra caratteristica spesso ricorrente sono gli inframezzi di assoli di chitarra acustica o pulitca in pieno stile flamenco. I pionieri del genere sono considerati Ill Nino e Soulfly (capitanati da Max Cavalera), capaci di stupire la scena "pesante" con sonorità tribali e latine, fino a quel momento considerate lontanissime dalla musica metal . Negli anni i gruppi che si sono avvicinati alla scena Latin Metal si sono moltiplicati a dismisura e il genere si è espanso anche in europa (Spagna, Italia e Portogallo in primis), grazie all'attitudine di un genere che va apescare nelle radici di ogni singolo paese latino. Esponenti di questa corrente sono : Soulfly (USA/Brasil); Ill Nino (USA); Puya (Porto Rico); Ankla (USA); Resorte (Mexico); Tierra Santa (Spagna); Asesino (Mexico); Marc Rizzo Band (USA); Total Mosh (Chile). Movenze tipiche dell'heavy metal All'interno dei live si sono sviluppate negli anni alcune movenze tipiche dell'Heavy Metal, mentre alcune sono state trasportate da altri generi, come il punk. Questi movimenti, eseguiti sia dal pubblico, sia dai musicisti stessi, accompagnano spesso il ritmo della canzone, e vengono accentuate nei momenti più veloci o aggressivi. Fra le movenze più famose, è possibile individuare:  Air guitar - mimare il gesto di suonare la chitarra (o altro strumento)  Moshing - simile al pogo, ma più violento.  Headbanging - scuotere la testa a tempo di musica  Pogo - saltare e prendere a spallate gli altri partecipanti Oltre alle movenze, durante alcuni concerti non sono rari:  Crowd surfing o surf sulla folla - farsi trasportare dalla folla  Stage diving - lanciarsi dal palco sul pubblico, quindi effettuare surf sulla folla  Wall of Death - il pubblico si divide in due sezioni separate da uno spazio di circa dieci metri, e, conoscendo la canzone, all'inizio di parti specialmente violente o veloci, all'unisono corre, una fazione verso l'altra, per scontrarsi. Principali festival heavy metal  Bang Your Head!!!  Desert Rock Festival  Download Festival  Dynamo Open Air  Earthshaker Fest  Evolution Festival  Gods of metal  Graspop Metal Festival  Headbangers Open Air  Hellfest Summer Open Air  Inferno Metal Festival  Metal Camp  Monsters of Rock  Ozzfest  Rock am Ring  Rock im Park  Rock in Rio  Summer Breeze Open Air  Sweden Rock Festival  Tuska Open Air  Wacken Open Air  With Full Force  Brutal Assault  Masters of Rock Categoria:MusicPedia Wiki